


surprises

by chocolatechip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Valentine's Day, im probably a bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Geordi couldn’t say he liked surprises. He also couldn’t say he hated them. He just let them happen.Or: Data gives Geordi flowers for Valentine's Day.





	surprises

Geordi couldn’t say he liked surprises. He also couldn’t say he hated them. He just… let them run their course. Let them come as they came.

 

But to say he was surprised when Data was at the door of his quarters, holding flowers, on Valentine’s Day, no less. Well, let’s just say that would be an understatement.

 

Data, noticing Geordi’s expression, lowered the flowers. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, quite oblivious.

 

“No, no, of course not! I’m just surprised, is all,” Geordi said.

 

“Why? Is it not customary human behavior to present people you care for with gifts on this day?” 

 

“I—well, yeah, I guess it is. But—it’s more of a… different type of ‘care’,” Geordi felt the back of his neck and tips of his ears grow warm.

 

“Ah, I see,” Data peered into Geordi’s quarters. “May I come in? This is quite fascinating.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Geordi stepped out of the way to allow room for Data to pass through.

 

Data set the flowers on a tall table and sat at one of the equally tall stools. “Do go on,” he said.

 

“About Valentine’s Day? Really?” Geordi asked incredulously, sitting on the other stool.

 

“Er—yes,” Data looked confused for a moment, “I believe I just requested that.”

 

“Alright,” Geordi laughed. “So, uh, Valentine’s Day is an ancient Earthen holiday. People—usually couples, mind you—get together and go out on dates and stuff. You’re right, they do give gifts to people they care about… But it’s usually in a romantic sort of way.”

 

“Ah. so my gift should still be relevant, then,” Data crossed one leg over the other, looking at Geordi in a way only he could.

 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Geordi said, taken aback.

 

“Yes, I believe I am experiencing something organic life forms know as ‘love’. Although, I do not think I am capable of enduring human emotions… I believe this may be, for lack of a better term, my own version of emotions.”

 

Geordi couldn’t say he liked surprises. He couldn’t say he hated them. He just let them happen.

 

This was a big surprise.

 

Data looked at Geordi again, expecting a response.

 

Geordi’s face erupted into a grin. “You idiot,” he laughed, “I love you too.”

 

“Excellent. Shall we proceed with the customary Valentine’s Day love-making?”

 

“What?! Data, slow it down a bit! Where did you hear about Valentine’s Day, anyway?”

 

“Commander Riker presented me with what I believed to be the necessary information for this ancient holiday.”

 

“...Of course.”


End file.
